Background of the invention is found in the parent applications. All of the patents, patent applications, technical papers and other references mentioned below and in the parent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Possible definitions of terms used in the application are set forth in the '881 application, incorporated by reference herein.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are described below and unless specifically noted, it is the applicant's intention that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art(s). If applicant intends any other meaning, he will specifically state he is applying a special meaning to a word or phrase.
Likewise, applicant's use of the word “function” here is not intended to indicate that the applicant seeks to invoke the special provisions of 35 U.S.C. §112, sixth paragraph, to define his invention. To the contrary, if applicant wishes to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. §112, sixth paragraph, to define his invention, he will specifically set forth in the claims the phrases “means for” or “step for” and a function, without also reciting in that phrase any structure, material or act in support of the function. Moreover, even if applicant invokes the provisions of 35 U.S.C. §112, sixth paragraph, to define his invention, it is the applicant's intention that his inventions not be limited to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments herein. Rather, if applicant claims his inventions by specifically invoking the provisions of 35 U.S.C. §112, sixth paragraph, it is nonetheless their intention to cover and include any and all structure, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.